Companions in Time Finale
by Zenog
Summary: This is the final two scenes of Companions in Time. If you don't want to know how it ends, then don't read this. It's really that simple. Alternatively, I am open for feedback on the ending if you want to read it.


[Incoming Transmission]

Since I've passed the point where this would provide MAJOR (but not minor) spoilers to the plot, I'm posting this. This story will be taken down when I re-post this at the end of Companions in Time, but I had to get it out there to let people know that I am actually still alive and working on my stories (Also, my muse popped out of a side alley and mugged me, then gave me the rest of this scene, since I started it a while back). As this is the final two scenes of Companions in Time, I recommend not reading unless you really, REALLY must know how the story ends. Obviously, there is a lot of story in between the latest chapter and the end of the story, so a good deal of the situation will not necessarily make sense to you.

Oh yeah, and spoiler alert. If that wasn't already obvious. You have been warned.

* * *

This was it. This was what everything had been leading up to. A single confrontation, myself against Nagao.

Well, myself and Solara against Nagao the Immortal and a hundred of his best of men.

Meh, details.

Nagao raised a hand to order his men forward to attack me, before I interrupted him.

"Wait! Wait! You're forgetting the most important part!"

"That would be, Director?"

"The cliché evil villain monologue! Look, if you've never done that before, I can help you." I cleared my throat, winding up for a good dialogue with myself.

" 'Now that you have walked straight into my trap, I will kill you, and your little dog too!' 'Hey, my friend isn't a dog, she's a Kihito! And you'll never kill us, I'm invincible!' 'No, you're not invincible, you just have the lamest excuse for avoiding death out of any species on this planet. I am truly immortal, thanks to you.' 'Look, I said I was sorry about that, so can't we let bygones be bygones and just drop the whole killing me thing?' 'No.' 'Well damn, I was sure that would work. Why not?' 'You have caused me such pain by making me immortal, the pain of watching all that I loved on this earth die before me.' 'Really, you too? Well that happens to me too because of my whole avoiding death thing that my species does. So how about we let bygones be bygones and commiserate with each other over a few pints of whatever?' 'No.' 'Yeah, didn't really expect it to work that time either'

"That would be the point where you probably detail your evil plot to take over the world, but since your plan is basically just to kill me and you're not actually aiming for world domination, we skip to my friend's favorite part now instead."

"What would that be?"

"Run!"

I grabbed Solara and took off at a sprint down the nearest hallway. Doors began closing ahead of us in some strange X-like manner, and I dove through them with Solara in tow with literal millimeters to spare. As I jumped back up on the other side, I could vaguely hear the shouts of "Open the blast doors!" from the Knights Arashi still trapped on the other side.

"I feel like I should recognise that from somewhere."

/You're probably just imagining it. Some people are more susceptible to déjà vu than others./

We skidded around a corner, only to be met with more of the white-armored Knights. They were lined up across the corridor three deep in a firing line — the front row kneeling, the second crouching, and the third standing — and took aim with their rifles.

"Solara!"

/On it!/

Suddenly, a hole opened in the middle of their ranks as they were bodily thrown aside by an invisible force.

"Solara, we need an exit strategy. What do you have?"

/I can't teleport both of us, and my field time manipulation is too slow to punch a hole in the wall. Likewise can't just punch a hole in the wall; I'm not Kiseki./

"Time tunnel?"

She glared at me as we jumped through another closing blast door. /You know what could happen if I do that in a non-sanctified area!/

"Lady Algydia— Whoa!" I jumped a laser blast, then rolled under another, taking down the shooter at the legs and picking up the dropped gun. "Lady Algydia can just retcon it in if it actually causes any problems."

/But she gets all pissy when she has to do that. I hate it when she gets pissy, because then I have a horrible time manipulating temporal energy until she gets over it!/

"Do you have a better idea, then?"

/Fine!/

We slid to a stop as the hallway opened out into a spacious formal dining room.

"At the end of the room?"

/At the end of the room./

"Alright, let's get to it, then!"

Slowly, a glowing green circle began to form in the air at the end of the room. I trained the sights of the weapon on the one doorway, taking potshots at the few Knights who attempted to come in and rather handily holding them off.

And then Nagao showed up.

"Damnit! Solara, how much time left? He's here," I murmured.

/Thirty seconds. Stall for thirty seconds! It won't be very stable, but we'll be able to make it./

"Director!" Nagao shouted across the room.

"Me!" I shouted back.

"Are you ready to die, abomination?"

"Of course not. I have a time machine! Why die now? I could do it last Tuesday instead, or last year, or last century!"

"You know as well as I do that we haven't used Tuesdays on the calendar for over two millennia, Director."

"Really? Well, you know what they say! Time really flies when you have a—"

/Now! It's ready!/

"And that's my cue. Ta-ta, Nagao. Have fun being immortal!" With that, I dove for the five-dimensional space-time fold behind me.

"No!" I heard him shout. "You will die today!"

"No!" I shouted as the Director staged his escape. "You will die today!"

I drew my sword, hurling it end over end at the Director and the portal behind him. The Guardian of the Forest shrieked in alarm and flew into the portal after the Director. I watched as the sword went towards the rapidly-shrinking circle of green…

And went into it point-first just as it disappeared. A glowing white speck remained hovering in the air where the portal had been, but it steadily grew brighter. My eyes widened as I realised what I had done.

An Elder God had been released into the mortal plane. And we were right where it would appear. I turned to my Knights and saluted them. "Goodbye, men. It was an honour to have you serving me."

The light grew unbearable, and a small voice rang out behind me. The voice of a pokémon.

"Eevee?"

And then I finally knew the bliss of death.

* * *

[Transmission Terminated]


End file.
